Where There's A Flame
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: After Katniss blows up the Careers supply, she is knocked out and Cato says if she wants to see her sister again, she has to stay with them. Will she ever get away and get back to Rue? Prim? Does she even want to go away after a mind-blowing kiss in the training center? And what about Cato? How does he feel about the Girl on Fire?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm XPocketfullofFreakingSunshin eX! This is my first Hunger Games Fic so just roll with me…**

**I never really like the idea of Peeta and Katniss so I started reading Cato and Katniss fics and loved them! **

**And the idea of this was stuck in my head and annoying me until I started writing it. **

**And don't except me to update every day I have 3 other stories to work on so…**

**So read on!**

**Summary: After Katniss blows up the Careers supply, she is knocked out and Cato says if she wants to see her sister again, she has to stay with them. Will she ever get away and get back to Rue? Prim? Does she even want to go away after a mind-blowing kiss in the training center? And what about Cato? How does he feel about the Girl on Fire?**

* * *

_~I know what to do. I move into range and give myself three arrows to get the job done. I place my feet carefully, block out the rest of the world as I take meticulous aim, The first arrow tears through the side of the bag near the top, leaving a split in the burlap. The second widens it to a gaping hole. I can see the first apple teetering when I let the third arrow go, catching the torn flap of burlap and ripping it from the bag. For a moment, everything seems frozen in time. Then the apples spill to the ground and I'm blown backward into the air.~_

_~The Hunger Games: Chapter 16.~_

**Katniss POV**

"_Primrose Everdeen!" _

_One time, when I was in a blind in a tree, waiting motionless for game to wander by, I dozed off and fell ten feet to the ground, landing on my back. It was as if the impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs, and I lay there struggling to inhale, to exhale, and to do anything. That's how I feel now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name bounces around the inside of my skull. Someone is gripping my arm, a boy from the Seam, and I think maybe I started to fall and he caught me. There must have been some mistake. This can't be happening. Prim was one slip of paper in thousands! Her chances of being chosen so remote that I'd not even bothered to worry about her. Hadn't I done everything? Taken the tesserae, refused to let her do the same? One slip. One slip in thousands. The odds had been entirely in her favor. But it hadn't mattered. Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing me, and I see the back of her blouse has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail that brings me back to myself._

"_Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of my throat, and my muscles begin to move again. "Prim!" I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her just as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of my arm, I push her behind me._

"_I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!" There's some confusion on the stage. District 12hasn't had a volunteer in decades and the protocol has become rusty. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated._

_But in District 12, where the word __tribute __is pretty much synonymous with the word __corpse, __volunteers are all but extinct._

"_Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trails off, unsure herself._

"_What does it matter?" says the mayor. He's looking at me with a pained expression on his face. He doesn't know me really, but there's a faint recognition there. I am the girl who brings the strawberries. The girl his daughter might have spoken of on occasion. The girl who five years ago stood huddled with her mother and sister, as he presented her, the oldest child, with a medal of valor. A medal for her father, vaporized in the mines. Does he remember that?_

"_What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward." Prim is screaming hysterically behind me. She's wrapped her skinny arms around me like a vice. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"_

"_Prim, let go," I say harshly, because this is upsetting me and I don't want to cry. When they televise the replay of the reapings tonight, everyone will make note of my tears, and I'll be marked as an easy target. A weakling. I will give no one that satisfaction. _

"_Let go!" I can feel someone pulling her from my back. I turn and see Gale has lifted Prim off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Catnip," he says, in a voice he's fighting to keep steady, and then he carries Prim off toward my mother. I steel myself and climb the steps._

"_Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "What's your name?"_

_I swallow hard. "Katniss Everdeen," I say._

"_I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket. To the everlasting credit of the people of District12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. Possibly because they know me from the Hob, or knew my father, or have encountered Prim, who no one can help loving. So instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong._

_Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't expect it because I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Prim's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love._

_Now I am truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. _

"_I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of…" He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious._

_He's disgusting, but I'm grateful. With every camera gleefully trained on him, I have just enough time to release the small, choked sound in my throat and compose myself. Input my hands behind my back and stare into the distance. I can see the hills I climbed this morning with Gale. For a moment, I yearn for something... the idea of us leaving the district... making our way in the woods... but I know I was right about not running off. Because who else would have volunteered for Prim?_

_Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Clearly hoping to contain her tenuous hair situation, she plants one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety when she's reading the name. _

"_Peeta Mellark."_

_Peeta Mellark! __Oh, no, __I think. __Not him. __Because I recognize this name, although I have never spoken directly to its owner._

_Peeta Mellark. No, the odds are not in my favor today. I watch him as he makes his way toward the stage. Medium height, stocky build, ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead. The shock of the moment is registering on his face, you can see his struggle to remain emotionless, but his blue eyes show the alarm I've seen so often in prey. Yet he climbs steadily onto the stage and takes his place. Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. He has two older brothers, I know, I've seen them in the bakery, but one is probably too old now to volunteer and the other won't. This is standard. Family devotion only goes so far for most people on reaping day. What I did was the radical thing. The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point—it's required—but I'm not listening to a word._

_Why him?_

* * *

"_Suppose we tie some knots," I say._

"_Right you are," says Peeta. We cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. You get the feeling that the knot-tying class is not the Hunger games hot spot. When he realizes I know something about snares, he shows us a simple, excellent trap that will leave a human competitor dangling by a leg from a tree. We concentrate on this one skill for an hour until both of us have mastered it. Then we move on to camouflage. Peeta genuinely seems to enjoy this station, swirling a combination of mud and clay and berry juices around on his pale skin, weaving disguises from vines and leaves. The trainer who runs the camouflage station is full of enthusiasm at his work._

"_I do the cakes," he admits to me._

"_The cakes?" I ask. I've been preoccupied with watching the boy from District 2 send a spear through a dummy's heart from fifteen yards. "What cakes?"_

"_At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," he says. He means the ones they display in the windows. Fancy cakes with flowers and pretty things painted in frosting. They're for birthdays and New Year's Day. When we're in the square, Prim always drags me over to admire them, although we'd never be able to afford one. There's little enough beauty in District 12, though, so I can hardly deny her this. I look more critically at the design on Peeta's arm. The alternating pattern of light and dark suggests sunlight falling through the leaves in the woods. I wonder how he knows this, since I doubt he's ever been beyond the fence. Has he been able to pick this up from just that scraggly old apple tree in his backyard? Somehow the whole thing—his skill, those inaccessible cakes, the praise of the camouflage expert—annoys me._

"_It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," I say._

"_Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake—" begins Peeta._

"_Say we move on," I break in._

"_Where's my knife?" District 2 guy asked District 9._

"_I don't have your knife." He said. _

"_Your such a fucking lair, where is my goddamn knife!" He shouted._

"_Dude, I don't have your knife!" _

"_Then who the hell has it?" Someone snickered. I looked up and saw Rue hiding, with Cato's knife. She smiled at me and carefully handed me the knife. I smiled._

"_Not me." I threw knife between their face and on the wall right beside them. They both of them looked at the knife as I crossed my arms and they looked at me, shocked. _

"_You took my knife?" Cato asked._

"_No, you just put in the wrong place." I said. He took the knife from the wall and pointed it at me._

"_You better watch your back, firegirl."_

* * *

"_Hey, firegirl." Cato called as I was walking back to my floor. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He grabbed my waist and pinned me against the wall with my hands above my head. I looked at him shocked and tried to get away from him but I couldn't move. "How about you become my ally when we're in the arena?"_

"_Why should I do that?" I asked. He smirked._

"_Because of this." He quickly pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked and froze but then I started kissing him back. I threw my arms around his neck and in his hair. It was the best kiss I ever had. Hell, it's the only kiss I had. His hands ran all over my body and I didn't care. I moaned against the kiss and he smiled. He pulled back and smirked._

"_That's why." _

"_I'll think about." I said, breathless._

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. But when I woke up, I was on a blanket and my bow and arrows was gone. I was still at the Cornucopia and the blown-up supply was right in front of me. Great. I sat up, looking around. I had nothing to use as a weapon in here. Everything I had was gone; bow and arrows, my backpack, medicine. Someone took them. I had to get them back and get back to Rue. God, I hope she's okay.

"Glad your awake, firegirl." Someone said. I turned around and saw District 2, Cato. He smirked at me. Clove stood beside him with my bow in her hands. I glared at both of them. They laughed at me. I couldn't help but ask, "What happen?" Cato looked at me, like he really wants to kill me. Well, I had no weapon, no way to defend myself. They could me without breaking a sweat. If looks could kill, I would be in hell right now.

"You blew up all of our supply, thanks a lot." Cato said. I smirked.

"This is the Hunger Games after all. Your welcome." I said, smirking. He lunged at me and slapped me on my face. He stepped back as I glared at him again. He grabbed his sword and had it pointed at my heart. I froze. He smirked.

"Looks like you got a problem, firegirl." He said. "You don't have choice, if you want to see your little sister again. Prim, right?" I looked at him, wide eyed. He actually knew my Prim's name.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that." I snarled. He used his sword and lifted my chin up with it. That stupid smirk was still on his face.

"You don't have a choice. You have to stay with us."

"Until?" He smirked again.

"Until I decide to kill you." I sighed. I would find a way back to Rue. If it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Any good? Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME ON YOU ARE EVERYTHING: **_"Looks like you got a problem, firegirl." He said. "You don't have choice, if you want to see your little sister again. Prim, right?" I looked at him, wide eyed. He actually knew my Prim's name. _

"_Don't you dare talk about my sister like that." I snarled. He used his sword and lifted my chin up with it. That stupid smirk was still on his face._

"_You don't have a choice. You have to stay with us." _

"_Until?" He smirked again._

"_Until I decide to kill you." I sighed. I would find a way back to Rue. If it's the last thing I do._

**Katniss POV**

Great, they were waiting to kill me. I didn't know why but I knew I had to get away from them and find Rue. I wonder where she is, how she was doing, what she was doing… I hope I get to see her again. Cato threw my backpack, my bow, and one arrow. I looked up at him, just him. Clove left.

"We're going hunting since you blew up our supply. And since you're still alive, I guess you can hunt." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed the rest of the arrows and held onto them.

"Aren't you going to get me the rest of the arrows?" I asked as I got up, threw my backpack on my back. He threw his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side and led me to the woods. We walked and he didn't take his arm off of me. "Where's Clove?" I asked. He looked at me, confused.

"What's with the 20 questions?" He asked. "Here" He gave me the rest of the arrows but still didn't move his arm from my waist. "Clove is doing her own thing. She doesn't like you very much."

"Why is that?" I asked. Why would Clove not like me? I didn't do anything to her.

"Because she knew I kissed you." I looked. How the hell did she knew we kissed? Why is she mad that we kissed? "Because she had a crush on me since we started school. I guess she's jealous." I didn't say anything after that. But I did whistle Rue's four note tune. That I would be back soon. Mockingjays sang along and Cato looked at me, confused. I wait a few moments and then whistled again. Maybe she was asleep. I hope she's okay. I waited and then I heard someone running in the forest. I held my bow up and waited for whoever it was to show themselves. Someone came and I knew her. Brown hair and eyes that were red, only because tears were running down her cheeks. Rue. She ran over to me and wrapped her waist. I dropped my bow, dropped to my knees, and hugged her tightly.

"Katniss, that crazy girl trying to kill me!" She cried. Crazy girl? Is she talking about Clove?

"You mean Clove?" Cato asked. She nodded into my shoulder.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Clove shouted. I grabbed my bow, spun around to face Clove. She took a step back, one her knifes still in her hand. She smirked and said, "I knew she would come running to you. Now move so I can kill her."

"No." I said, not moving. Rue stayed behind me and Cato just stayed on the side watching. She shrugged.

"Fine then. I'll kill you." I smirked at her.

"Go ahead. Kill me but don't you dare touch Rue." I hissed. Clove looked shock and had no idea what to do.

"Katniss, no." Rue whispered.

"Don't Clove." Cato said. Clove glared at him.

"Why not?" She hissed.

"Because I said so. Leave them alone." He said. She huffed but put her knife up. Suddenly we heard a bloodcurdling scream and the blood drained from Cato's face.

"Melanie!" Cato shouted and then ran as 'Melanie' screamed again. Some else screamed and Clove started running screaming, "Tyler! Tyler!" Another scream. A women's.

"Mom!" Rue ran screaming. Another scream. One that hit me hard. I started running to the sound of it.

"Prim! Prim!" I screamed. "Prim!" She stopped screaming and I stopped. "Prim!"

"Katniss!" She cried for me! I heard other screams but they didn't matter. Only Prim did. I got to the camps and I stopped. Everyone was there, Peeta, Clove, and Cato, Thresh, Rue, and the girl from District 9. I looked around at all of them, they looked almost in tears. 8 different scream. I held my head and cried for Prim. I sat up and saw a Mockingjay with its mouth open. I grabbed an arrow and shot it. One of the scream disappeared and I looked around for the others. I found them and shot them all down. I looked at the others, they looked confused and tried. I sat down next to Cato.

"What the hell just happen?" Cato asked. He's been crying too. I fell to ground and thought about what happen. Prim screaming. Everyone had a loved one who just sound like they were in pain. There probably off torturing her somewhere. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Prim." I cried out. I started sobbing.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot Fox face:{D**

**LAST TIME ON YOU ARE EVERYTHING: **_"Because I said so. Leave them alone." He said. She huffed but put her knife up. Suddenly we heard a bloodcurdling scream and the blood drained from Cato's face. _

"_Melanie!" Cato shouted and then ran as 'Melanie' screamed again. Some else screamed and Clove started running screaming, "Tyler! Tyler!" Another scream. A women's. _

"_Mom!" Rue ran screaming. Another scream. One that hit me hard. I started running to the sound of it._

"_Prim! Prim!" I screamed. "Prim!" She stopped screaming and I stopped. "Prim!" _

"_Katniss!" She cried for me! I heard other screams but they didn't matter. Only Prim did. I got to the camps and I stopped. Everyone was there, Peeta, Clove, and Cato, Thresh, Rue, and the girl from District 9. I looked around at all of them, they looked almost in tears. 8 different scream. I held my head and cried for Prim. I sat up and saw a Mockingjay with its mouth open. I grabbed an arrow and shot it. One of the scream disappeared and I looked around for the others. I found them and shot them all down. I looked at the others, they looked confused and tried. I sat down next to Cato._

"_What the hell just happen?" Cato asked. He's been crying too. I fell to ground and thought about what happen. Prim screaming. Everyone had a loved one who just sound like they were in pain. There probably off torturing her somewhere. Tears fell down my cheeks. _

"_Prim." I cried out. I started sobbing. _

**Katniss POV**

I fell asleep, crying my eyes out. I didn't want to and I knew it was a mistake and that someone could me in my sleep, but somehow I knew no one would hurt me after today. When I woke, I was very, _very _close to Cato. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful but he looked in pain. He whimpered a little and it broke my heart. He looked much younger in his sleep. I shake Cato a little and he quickly woke up. He was a little surprised.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, why would you think I'm not?" I blushed a little.

"You were whimpering in your sleep." He grimaced, not liking me knowing that. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked. He closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing, trying to pretend he was asleep. I growled at him.

"Let me guess. Melanie?" I said. His eyes shot open and glared at me.

"How do you know about Melanie?" He asked. I gave him a bored look.

"You ran away screaming Melanie." I said. He smirked.

"Just like you ran away screaming Prim?" I glared at him. He chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Your face when you're angry. It's kind of funny."

"It is not!" I nearly shouted. He laughed.

"Yeah, it is." I sighed. "I think it's cute." I rolled my eyes and blushed a little. I shouldn't care what he says but I would be lying if I said I didn't care. He thought I was cute when I was angry. "Tell me about your sister. Her name is Prim, right?" He asked. I grimaced.

"Yeah, her name is Prim." I whispered.

"Tell me about her." I didn't want to talk about Prim after what just happened. I looked at Cato again and I somehow knew I could tell him whatever I needed to.

"Her full name is Primrose. You know, like the flower. She's only 12 and I love her more than anything in the world."

"That's why you want to win. So you can go back to her." He said, not a question but a statement. I nodded. "I guess we both have something in common."

"You want to get back to Melanie." He nodded, sadly.

"We all have someone we have to get back to. How is going to happen?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I heisted before asking, "Tell me about Melanie." He frowned for a moment then spoke.

"She likes to call Mel. She's only 7 and that's when they bring you in to train at the academy. But I made a deal with them. If I volunteer this year, then she wouldn't have to go the academy and someone would take care of her."

"But you don't trust them." I said. He nodded. "That's why you want to go back." I heard someone running thought the woods. I was on my knees with my bow loaded. Foxface froze when she saw me. I lower my bow.

"You can come. We won't hurt you." Rue said. I didn't even know she was awake. She smiled at Foxface and the redheaded girl smiled as she walked over.

"Well, now that everyone is here…what the hell do we do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot Marvel too :/ Just pretend he's there…**

**LAST TIME: **_"She likes to call Mel. She's only 7 and that's when they bring you in to train at the academy. But I made a deal with them. If I volunteer this year, then she wouldn't have to go the academy and someone would take care of her."_

_"But you don't trust them." I said. He nodded. "That's why you want to go back." I heard someone running thought the woods. I was on my knees with my bow loaded. Foxface froze when she saw me. I lower my bow._

_"You can come. We won't hurt you." Rue said. I didn't even know she was awake. She smiled at Foxface and the redheaded girl smiled as she walked over._

_"Well, now that everyone is here…what the hell do we do now?"_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Well, I guess we can—" Rue started but she didn't finish. Claudius Templesmith's voice came on, sounding very frantic. I heard gunshots and shouting. Rue ran into my arms and I held onto her tight.

"Tributes!...Stay together and alive!... Hunger Games are on hold!...Rebels are attacking….Stay Alive!" I heard him scream one more time before it stop. It was now deadly quiet and you could only hear the Mockingjays singing and us breathing.

"What the hell?" Clove said.

"Do you think what they're saying is true, Katniss?" Rue asked me. Do I think it was true? Yes! Didn't we just hear the screams and gunshots?

"Yes. But it will be alright." I said to the little girl in my arms and smiled.

"It will be alright?" Glimmer shouted. "We're stuck in this hellhole for who knows how long!"

"Shut the hell up, Glimmer." Marvel said.

"Both of you shut up. It's not going to help if we're all fighting." Peeta said. Clove glared.

"Who's in God's name put you in charge?" She growled.

"I'm not in charge. I'm just saying, it's not going to help!" He shouted.

"Hey, if anyone's in charge it's me." Cato said. Everyone now turned to him. Well, everyone but Foxface, District 9, Thresh, Rue and me. We just watched. Now they started fighting over who was in charge. You got to be kidding me. They started screaming and yelling about it for like 5 minutes until Rue spoke up.

"Will you guys stop fighting about who's in charge?" She shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. I was shocked that this 12 year old girl was louder them. "If anything, none of you should be! Peeta is right! If we keep fighting, it's not going to help! We 're all stuck in here for who knows how long and we keep fighting, we all going to be dead!" When she was done, she took a deep breath. Her little cheeks were red from yelling. Everyone looked shocked at Rue in my arms.

"Damn…"Marvel said.

"Okay." Cato said.

"I think Katniss should be in charge." Rue said. I looked at her and said, "What?" So did Cato.

"Why 12?" Clove snarled.

"Because she can hunt and she not fighting about being in charge." Rue said. Everyone was quiet and I couldn't believe that she wanted me to be in charge.

"She's got a point." Peeta said.

"Who asked you!?" Clove shouted.

"She's right." Peeta said to her. "She can keep us alive and she can hunt. I think she should be in charge."

"No!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "I don't want to be in charge."

"Then who will be?" Rue asked.

"No one." Peeta said. "We'll work together. " Clove scoffed. He glared at her. "Or you can go out in woods and fend for yourself with no help at all." She grimaced.

"Fine." She growled, crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

"We need to go hunting now anyways. _Someone _blew up our food." Cato said, looking at me. I grimaced. "Come on, firegirl. You're coming with me."

Oh great.

* * *

**If i disappear for more than a year, I'm probably never coming back... **

**So yeah...**

**Anyways...REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST TIME: **"_No one." Peeta said. "We'll work together. " Clove scoffed. He glared at her. "Or you can go out in woods and fend for yourself with no help at all." She grimaced. _

"_Fine." She growled, crossed her arms and pouted like a child. _

"_We need to go hunting now anyways. Someone blew up our food." Cato said, looking at me. I grimaced. "Come on, firegirl. You're coming with me." _

_Oh great._

* * *

**Cato POV**

Firegirl grabbed her bow and slugged her arrows on her back. Rue grabbed her hand and she held onto as we walked into the wood.

"Why is she coming with us?" I asked. Rue held onto her.

"Because I said she is." She said, glaring at me. I just sighed. We went deeper in the woods by the lake. I smiled as Katniss put her bow and arrows down. Rue let go of her hand and went to pick berries. Katniss was about to go with her, but I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She yelped and started punching my back. It didn't hurt much, it was just annoying.

"Put me down!" She shouted. I smirked, this is too good.

"Okay, whatever you say." I threw her in the lake. Rue came running back and I was laughing my ass. Rue giggled and I looked at her as Katniss floated to the top. She gasped and glared at me. Fire was in her eyes and playfulness. Rue moved right next to me and laughed. I picked her up and she screamed then laughed. She screamed as I threw her in the water next to Katniss. When Rue floated to the top, she laughed.

"Look out!" I shouted, taking a few step back. I ran and jumped into the water. I swam over to the both of them and Katniss splashed me.

"Oh you want to act like that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and started to swim away. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to me. I ducked her underwater for a moment. When she came back, she ducked me under. Rue laughed. I grabbed her and threw her up in the air. I saw her grab her nose before she splashed into the water again. She came up again and stuck her tongue out at me then laughed.

"I thought you supposed to be hunting." Someone said. I looked up and saw Clove sitting on a huge ass rock, sharping a knife. Katniss got out and helped Rue out. I swam towards the edge and jumped out.

"We were going to." I said.

Clove smirked and jumped down.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun!" She shouted and ran off.

"Well, that was…weird." Katniss said.

"I guess she heard you scream." I teased. She rolled her eyes and took off her jacket. Rue did the same thing but they didn't take anything else off. I took off my shirt and put on the rock Clove was on. Katniss's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She just stared. At my chest. I'll admit that I was fit and muscular.

"Like what you see?" I asked. She gasped, blushed deep red and turned around. Rue giggled and ran off to get berries. Katniss stayed where she was. I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong, firegirl?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Did you really have to take off your shirt?" She asked, quiet. I walked over to her.

"Well, it's not going to get dry staying on my wet body. Maybe you should let me take off the rest of your clothes." I said, touching her shirt. I hear her gasp and she turned around and slapped me. It didn't hurt. I laughed and she tried again. I grabbed her hand halfway and pushed her into a tree. Her eyes widen.

"I was kidding." I said.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." She snapped. I laughed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You are so adorable when you're angry." I said, seriously. She blushed and looked nervous. She looked adorable when she was nervous. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I carefully pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Like what you see?" Cato asked. I gasped, blushed deep red and turned around. Rue giggled and ran off to get berries. I stayed where I was. I couldn't help to think how good he looked without shirt.

What was I thinking? He would probably kill me the first chance he could get…Well, we were alone and he had his sword, why wouldn't he try? I sighed.

"What's wrong, firegirl?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Did you really have to take off your shirt?" I asked, quietly. I heard him come up behind me.

"Well, it's not going to get dry staying on my wet body. Maybe you should let me take off the rest of your clothes." He said, touching my shirt. I gasped. What was he thinking! I turned around and slapped him. It didn't hurt him, and I wasn't surprised. He laughed and I tried again. He grabbed my hand halfway and pushed me into a tree. My eyes widen and my breathing hitched. _Look what you got yourself into, Katniss. _

"I was kidding." He said.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." I snapped. He laughed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You are so adorable when you're angry." He said. And he sounds so serious. I blushed. Now I was nervous. _Damn you, Cato. _Why do make me feel like this? I felt him gently grab my chin and made me look at him. His ice blue looked into mine. I couldn't breathe. He lend down and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him. I felt his hand on the back of the neck and pulled me closer to him. My hands went to his bare chest and I felt his muscles. He forced my mouth open and one hand went to my hips and mine went behind his neck and into his blonde hair. I heard him moan quietly.

"Katniss!" I heard a very familiar voice called. It sound far away. I pushed Cato away and looked at him.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. He shook his head. I waited and listened.

"Katniss! Katniss, help!" It shouted. I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach dropped. Cato heard it too and his eyes widen. He grabbed his sword and threw me my bow and arrows and we started running.

"Katniss!" Rue shouted again.

"Rue!" I shouted.

"Katniss, help!" We started running faster. I heard a bloodcurdling scream that sound like her. Then I saw her with Glimmer and Marvel. She was crying again. I ran to her and drop my bow and grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, breathless. She nodded and I hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Shh. Shh. Everything okay." I said.

"I was so scared." She whispered.

"Everything okay. Everything going to be alright." I said, keeping her close to me. I closed my eyes and pushed back the tears. I just now realized how scared I was to lose her. She reminded me so much of Prim and I couldn't lose her. I looked at Glimmer and asked, "What happened?" She glared at Marvel.

"Someone didn't get rid of all the nets." Cato slapped Marvel.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those. She could have died!" Cato shouted. Rue sniffed and sat down in my lap.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I thought I got them all." He said.

"She could of died." He said. "And you don't seem to realize that."

"I'm really sorry." Cato knent down next to me and looked at Rue.

"Are you okay?" He asked sofly. She nodded a little. She had her eyes closed and her breathing evened out and fell asleep.

"Its been a long day for her." I said, smoothing her hair out. Cato took her from me and put her on his back like he's giving her a piggyback ride. He grabbed his sword and I grabbed my bow and arrows we headed back.

* * *

**Imma back :{D **

**I bet you missed me :D **

**Hey, i didn't disappear for a year! Good news. Cant wait till Christmas break...**

**I'll be back soon! Hopefully...**

**So in the meantime...REVIEW :D**


	6. AN

Hey guys. I'm finally on Christmas break as of now. And guess what?

I made a Facebook Page :D

Yeah, be excited...

Pocketfull of Freaking Sunshine Fanfiction.

Its awesome so go check it out and like it :D

So, love and Merry (Early) Christmas,

XPocketfullofFreakingSunshin eX


	7. AN2

**So, I posted this on Facebook but I know not everyone has like that page but here's what I said. **

**"****You know what sucks? Major Writers Block. **

**I can't think of anything to write. So If you can help me, that will help out a lot. Because I am drawing a blank for everything.**

**So please HELP!"**

**I only have one sentence on ML MF and I have at least one page written on paper for Where There's a Flame. (Yeah I Changed The Name :) I almost done with a one shot for State of Grace. I'm sort of working on Reading Frostbite and that is going to be a super long chapter :) **

**So yeah. Uh...**

**HELP! **

**Love **

**XPocketfull of Freaking SunshineX**


End file.
